


Snapchat Shenanigans

by claireandelide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Scheming Suga, Shimizu being the reasonable one as always, Suga being the pain in the butt he was born to be, birthday fic, but also Suga being there to help a frand out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: A team with a plan: setting you up with the Asahi.Rachel Lauren's 2017 birthday fic





	Snapchat Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasfreefree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/gifts).



“Earth to ____,” Suga waved in front of your face.

“Hmm?” You turned your attention back to Suga. “Sorry, did you ask me a question?”

“Yea, I asked: are you going to eat lunch with the literature club?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Your eyes jumped behind Suga for a second time and he decided to turn around.

“What has you so captivated?”

“Isn’t that the ace from the volleyball club?” You pointed with your chin.

“Asahi? Yea.”

“What’s he like? We don’t have any classes together.”

Suga smirked, “He’s a giant teddy bear. Why?”

You ignored Suga’s tone knowing you’d use the same with him. “Is he single?”

“Yes, he is. Would you like me to set you up?”

You whirled to face Suga and grabbed his wrist. “Are you serious?” You didn’t register the teasing tone until afterwards.

His eyebrows jumped up but he smiled. “Sure.”

 

**Step 1: Suga and Shimizu get Asahi on Snapchat**

Shimizu listened to the plan.

You watched for any indication of disapproval. It was a long shot, or so you felt. Shimizu didn’t seem to be the one to meddle behind the scenes. But, Suga insisted the more help the better.

Shimizu put her chopsticks down. “I think it could work.”

“So you’re in?” Suga asked to confirm.

Shimizu smiled and nodded. “But here are my suggestions.” She scaled back and expanded the timeline of the original plan.

Suga chuckled, “Yea, I guess we were kinda eager. We wouldn’t want to scare him off.”

You trusted Shimizu because you trusted Suga and Suga trusted her. She seemed to know _Azumane._ But, not in a way that made you jealous. So, you trusted her plan.

You wanted to say you had nothing to lose but you know you’d be lying.

 

+

 

“Look who added me on Snap,” Suga singsonged the next week.

“Who?” You looked at his outstretched phone.

The screen said: aazumane.

“Yay!” You gave Suga a high-five. “Now to phase two.”

He grinned back, “Right now he only has Shimizu, Daichi and I as friends. We’re gonna get him to get other members of the volleyball club to add him to.”

 

**Step 2: Send Snaps of You to Asahi**

Admittedly, you were addicted to Snapchat. You always knew about the new filters and features.

You took a number of selfies and found your way of telling your day’s account.

You were in charge of the narrative. You controlled what people saw and stood behind the camera, so to speak, instead of being the subject.

You understood why the next step was needed. But, you didn’t anticipate how uncomfortable it would make you feel.

And to be clear, Suga was the problem not Shimizu. She would give you a heads-up before a candid or let you stage the photo.

You could tell Shimizu wasn’t as big of a Snapchat fan as you were. The two of you came at it from different perspectives. She wanted to limit the number of pictures of her as much as possible. You wanted to take advantage of Snap’s literally here today gone tomorrow platform to experiment. You’d dip your toe in on your terms.

It allowed both of you to edit and give feedback, veto power, and redos.

Shimizu would only send it to Asahi anyway.

Suga double posted everything. It didn’t matter _how_  the photo looked; it would get slapped onto his story and shipped into Asahi’s inbox.

Except for this one.

“Suga no! That picture is horrible.”

“Too late.”

You stared at him in shock. “Who’s side are you on?”

“Relax,” he pulled up his phone again. “Smile.”

You don’t, glaring instead.

“Or~, I could send Asahi _that._ ”

You rolled your eyes before smiling.

“Perfect.”

You glare returned with more venom.

“Okay question number 15,” Suga ignored you returning to the homework.

You huffed, trying to focus on the Japanese lit reading.

“____,” Suga called.

“Sugawara, you just said —“

“Look what Asahi said.”

You felt your cheeks burn as you took the phone from him.

<either way she looks cute>

You started smiling and looked at Suga.

“Don’t ever say I don’t have a plan.”

 

**Step 3: Meet Asahi**

You tugged on your sleeves following Shimizu into the café.

“Daichi said everyone’s already there.”

“Ok.”

She glanced at you. “Are you ok?”

You shrugged, certain you didn’t look okay but Suga and Shimizu had done so much already. No backing out now.

Also, Suga would never let you live it down. Motivation enough.

“Shimizu, ____!” Suga waved you over to where he and several third years were sitting. “We waited for you to order.”

“Thanks,” you and Shimizu said in unison before giggling.

You glanced up and caught Asahi looking at you. You grinned and he blushed focusing instead on the menu.

You caught Suga’s eye who winked.

Maybe this would be doable if you were the bolder party. You felt like you were in a shojou manga and you wouldn’t let Suga and Shimizu’s sacrifice go to waste.

“Azumane, do you know ____?” Shimizu leaned into you.

“N-no?” he stuttered.

Your heart melted. You remembered Suga calling him a teddy bear.

“Hi,” you waved smiling.

“Hi.”

 

 ******+**

 

Azumane Asahi’s unwinding endeared him to you. Suga started inviting you to have lunch with the volleyball third years.

At first, Asahi would remain quiet, occasionally chuckling at Suga and Daichi. Eyes almost always off of you.

Slowly, you felt comfortable enough to join in the banter and jokes.

Then, Suga and Shimizu began regularly ushering Daichi away to leave you and Asahi alone. You floundered the first couple of times unsure of where to start, what joke to make.

But soon, you reached breakthrough.

“I honestly should have clobbered Suga,” you muttered.

Asahi snorted, “Daichi would love that.”

“I’m serious!” You protested, your pitch rising.

He laughed and your heart soared. “I am too. Suga always punches Daichi. He’d appreciate the revenge.”

“Normally, I would say Sawamaru-kun and I should team up. But honestly,” you sighed, closing your eyes, “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d pity him.”

Asahi guffawed.

You opened your eyes and beamed.

He looked at you and actually held your gaze.

_Baby steps and tiny victories._

  


**Step 4: Become Snap Friends**

You handed Asahi your phone to take the picture. “Longest arm, best angle.”

You and the rest of the volleyball third years cluster around Asahi before he took the picture.

“Send it to me, ____.” Suga looked at the picture over your shoulder.

“Me, too,” Shimizu asked.

You glanced at Daichi raising an eyebrow in question. He lifted a hand, smiling slightly and shaking his head no.

You looked at Asahi who replied, “Me too.” _Hook._

“We’re not friends on Snapchat,” you mentioned. _Line._

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you had an account."

“Well, we could add each other now,” you suggested.

“I’d like that.”

“I would too,” you replied, typing your username into his phone. _Sinker._  


**Step 5: D-Day**

Everything was for this moment.

You asked Asahi to meet you at the park near Karasuno. You planned on going to a cafe or maybe the movies.

Then, you’d tell him.

You rocked your foot back and forth trying to focus on anything but your thoughts and pounding heart.

“____!” Ashi joined you at the bench. “Are you ready to go?”

You nodded. “Cafe or movies?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

“Asahi, you spoil me,” you teased, only _half_ flirting.

He scratched his cheek, “Guilty.”

You smiled knowing he was humoring you. “Suga is rubbing off on you.”

Asahi chuckled. “And you have no part either.”

“Rude!” You teased, standing. “Let’s go to the movies so I won’t have to talk to you for an hour or two.”

He sighed in mock defeat, another thing he picked up from you.

You couldn’t keep from smiling.

 

+

 

“Asahi?”

“Hmm?”

The two of you were watching the sunset back at the park. You had split ice pops from Sakanoshita.

When you didin’t start talking right away, Asahi turned to face you. “____?”

“Asahi,” you took a deep breath, “I really like you. Like a lot.” You sighed closing your eyes. “I’ve wanted to say that for so long—“

He pressed a chaste kiss against your lips.

“I like you, too, ____. A lot,” he repeated.

You smiled, leaning forward to kiss him back.

 

**Bonus: The Cherry on Top**

Every time you sent Asahi a snap you could hear Suga pouting and lamenting about how _he_ used to be Asahi’s numebr one Snapchat best friend.

It was revenge, not nearly proportional to the misery Suga put you through. But it would do. For now.

Your phone alerted you to a notification.

 _asahi_ ❤️❤️ _took a screenshot!_

Oh, was he in for it.

You message him: _Babe if you wanted to save that it, I would have sent it to you ;)_

Asahi responded: _Check my snapstory :)_

His response caught you by surprise. Asahi rarely posted to his story.

So, you took a look.

And started to grin.

Asahi reposted your snap and added: “the sun in my sky”.

Maybe you’d go easy on Suga.

This was worth it.


End file.
